


Jaehyungparkian drabbles

by seungjis



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Enemy AU, HES TINY, Jae is a huge brat, Jaehyung is shorter than Younghyun, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Theyre in love and Younghyun loves to spoil him, bad boy!brian, case like one shots, each chapter is different aus, oneshots, tags will be added with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjis/pseuds/seungjis





	Jaehyungparkian drabbles

"Honey, I need to get up, don't you want breakfast?" Younghyun murmurs against his lover's hair, Jaehyung whines, burying his face deeper into the other’s chest. The younger knows that ultimately that they need to get up and face the day, however when you're faced with the choice of staying in bed with the love of your life or getting up to officially start the day, its clear what you'd choose. "Stay with me. Life can wait." A hum of disapproval sounds around the room but Younghyun caves. How could he not? Five more minutes couldn’t hurt. He wraps his arms around the smaller frame beside him and tugs the boy closer, as if getting any closer is possible. "You're a brat."

 

Jaehyung jokingly rolls his eyes and breathes in the smell of their new fabric softener, with a hint of expensive cologne, smells that clash together and make up all that is Kang Younghyun, the smell of Jaehyung's home in human form. "I know," The brat exhales, a lazy, mischievous smile painting his lips, "and you love it." Younghyun laughs lowly, though the statement was completely true, the older is a huge spoiled brat, but the younger would always choose to give in. "Yeah." He replies.

 

Younghyun gazes at Jaehyung's mess of blonde hair, he was captivated, just blinking felt like a betrayal. He runs his hand through his sweetheart's hair, slowly, he moves Jaehyung, making it to the latter was laying on his chest. The blonde makes a small and satisfied sound as he looks at Younghyun with pure love and admiration in his eyes and a happy smile on his lips. "I think I'm in love with you." The younger laughs, genuine but soft, "Jae, we've been together for three years, I know you love me." "Whatever. I was trying to be sweet!"

 

Tired eyes break their gaze away from their love's hair, looking at the clock hung on their bedroom wall, it reads seven thirty am, "I need to get ready for work, honey." Younghyun sighs, the younger boy needs to get to the courthouse within an hour and a half, but really being early is always better than being late. “I know,” Jaehyung replies sadly, “maybe you can stay home.. Just this once.”

 

“Jaehyung, my love, I have to go and you have to get to school.” 

 

“Alright. Will you be home for dinner?” Younghyun laughs at how cute Jaehyung is, always worrying about him, making sure he eats right and gets a decent amount of sleep, perfect husband material, Younghyung thinks. He sits up, bringing his tired lover with him. “Yes. If I get tied up or anything, I’ll call you, but most likely I’ll be home around five.” Jaehyung smiles at him as he stands up, leaning down to peck Younghyun’s lips. “Well then I’ll see you later. I love you so much, have a great day and stay safe.”

 

“I love you more.” Younghyun grins widely, what an amazing way to start off the day.


End file.
